


The Last Time

by i_heart_danchou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 14:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19111795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_heart_danchou/pseuds/i_heart_danchou
Summary: On the last day before the SC's attempt to retake Shingashina, Levi and Erwin share a quiet moment.





	The Last Time

“No way.”  Connie grumbles, throwing his pillow at Sasha.  “They’re just… friends!  Not even friends— coworkers!” He looks exasperated.  “You can’t assume every pair of attractive people are… you know, having sex on the side!”

“Connie.”  Mikasa’s voice is sharp and cold, her grey eyes glinting in the artificial darkness.  “Eren is trying to rest.  Be quiet.”

The day before their attempt to retake Shingashina, all troops ordered to try and get some sleep during the day in preparation of the long night ahead of them.  Curtains drawn, quarters close and uncomfortable, nerves at an all time high.  

“Connie you’re not looking at the big picture here!  It’s all subtext!”  Sasha’s voice is lyrical.  “The way they look at each other, the eye fucking, their long secret history—!  Connie this stuff writes itself!  Oh, Commander, you’re so big and handsome! I’d follow you to the ends of the earth!”  She has socks on her hands, she’s making them talk to each other. "Oh, Levi, you’re so capable and pretty, I am unable to resist your underground charm!”  

“C-commander!”  She giggles, moving her left hand towards her right.  

“C-captain!!”

They start kissing then, Sasha’s graphic slurping noises have forced the rest of the cadets into a stunned silence.  

“Oh Erwin- take me now!  Ahnn—”  

“Sasha!!” Connie’s face is practically glowing red, it matches Jean’s and Eren’s and Armin’s.  “You’re out of your mind!  Pervert!”  

There’s giggling now, a few people cheering on the erotic puppet show as Garterwin and Sockvi go to town on one another.  

“Sasha…” Mikasa growls, raising up from her cot but Armin’s hand stops her.  

“It’s fine.”  He says with a smile.  “We need this.”  They might not live much longer, after all.  This might be the last time they’re all together like this, the last time they’re able bodied, the last time they ever laugh again.

“Oi!”  A sharp voice cuts through the still air of the room, and everyone falls silent.  “You’re supposed to be resting.  Unless you’ve forgotten we’re fighting for the future of humanity tomorrow, tch.”  Levi’s not impressed, his eyes are glinting and they land on Sasha’s hands.  “Get the fuck to sleep.  Someone will wake you when it’s time.”

He slams the door behind him and ignores the hushed hisses that still seep from the room.  Fucking kids.

He goes to check on Erwin, because that’s what Levi always does.  He’s not really surprised to find the man at his desk, poring over their battle strategy for the umpteenth time.  

Erwin looks up, his eyes weary but bright, and he manages a small smile for Levi.  “I take it they’re not resting up?”

“You’re not either.”  Levi sits on the desk, on some level enjoying that he can see the top of Erwin’s head like this.  “You should try and take a nap, at least.  You already know the damn battle plan from top to bottom.  I’ll keep watch.”

But he knows Erwin won’t rest, he knows that his stomach is in knots and his heart is racing and he needs everything to be perfect before he can allow himself the luxury of respite.  So Levi gets up and makes him tea— makes them both tea, actually, because otherwise it might go to Erwin’s head.  “Here.”  He says, and Erwin smiles because it’s made just the way he likes it.  

“Thank you, Levi.”  He says softly, letting go of his parchment to take a long sip. 

Because that’s what Levi is to Erwin.  A safe space for his gentleness, a man who enables him to be soft and warm when the rest of the world sees him as a monster.  A man who knows him so thoroughly inside and out that sometimes they don’t even need words to understand each other.  

It’s not desperate fucks in his office (well, it was, a long time ago, but Erwin’s commander now, they’ve grown together, and since his injury it’s been… difficult), it’s not forbidden kisses and angst because life gets in the way of love.  It’s trust, it’s respect, it’s a mutual desire for the same impossible future.  

Levi’s got a lump in his throat and he forces it down with tea.  Erwin’s brows are furrowed as he concentrates, a little wisp of his hair’s fallen down in front of his eyes.  There’s tension in his shoulders and his jaw is tight.  

In twenty-four hours, they both might be dead.  In twenty-four hours, Levi might be left alone in this closed and cruel world with just the memories of Erwin’s voice to keep him standing.  “Erwin.”  He says suddenly.  “Let’s lie down.  We both need the rest.”

Erwin’s about to protest, but he sees something like pain in Levi’s eyes and he acquiesces.  Levi takes him by the wrist and they lie down on the two little cots they’ve pushed together, the wooden frame uncomfortable between them.

“Levi…” Erwin starts, pushing some of Levi’s hair away from his face.  

“Yeah.”  Levi says, taking that hand and threading his fingers with Erwin’s.  “I know.”  

There’s no hasty removal of clothing, there’s no frenzied kisses or oral sex, there’s only quiet and warmth as Levi endures the firm wooden pole pressing into his side as he shifts closer to Erwin.  He can hear the way the commander’s heart is racing through his shirt, he can feel the warmth of his skin.  Soft lips press against his hair and Levi allows himself a moment of contentment.

Erwin’s breath slows as they relax together, steady and strong as the gentle puffs of air roll over Levi’s head.  Good, he thinks, he’ll need the sleep.  

Levi shuts his eyes and wonders if this is the last time they’ll lie together like this.  

He feels sick, and sleep evades him.


End file.
